Reflexiones de un mercenario
by Galdrar.of.Release
Summary: Por una parte, siento que el mundo se cae a pedazos cada vez que lloras en frente mío; pero, por otra, me satisface ser el único ante quien lo hagas. -IkexMarth.   Regalo de cumpleaños para Sam!
1. Falsa Sonrisa

Bieeen, primero que nada, muchisisisisisimas gracias a los que leyeron y a los que dejaron reviews en mi fic anterior :D sinceramente, es lo mejor que puedo recibir aquí n.n

Y debo decir… feliz cumpleaños –adelantado por un día- a Itsuke-Hyuuga! n.n la creadora de esta comunidad sobre esta hermosa pareja xD

Aunque no te conozca tanto, puedo decir que es genial que compartamos esa incondicional adoración por el IkeMarth, asi que… espero que te guste el fic! n.n, y por supuesto, a todos los que lo lean también (:

* * *

**Falsa sonrisa**

* * *

_Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más seguirás escondiéndote tras esa falsa sonrisa… me pregunto, también, cuándo dejarás de aparentar que todo está bien. Aunque quienes nos ganamos tu confianza comprendamos la infinidad de sentimientos ocultos tras tu vacía mirada y tu inmutable sonrisa, lo que haces no es más que mentir de una manera diferente._

* * *

- Marth – Le llamó como si fuese a discutir con él, quizás por cuarta vez en el mismo día. El príncipe se volteó con elegancia hacia su compañero, con aquella perfecta sonrisa en su semblante, que le sacaba de quicio.

- ¿Si, Ike? – Preguntó Lowell, amablemente.

Oh, ahí estaba de nuevo… ¿Porqué su mirada se veía tan vacía aún cuando su sonrisa reluciera tanto? El mercenario resopló ante la fastidiosa escena que, ya tantas veces, había visto.

- Deja eso. – Aquellas palabras parecieron salir involuntariamente de su boca, pero no se arrepintió, para nada. Se oía molesto… es que realmente ya no soportaba verlo así. Le parecía patético que su sonrisa dijera una cosa y que su propia mirada le contradijera diciendo otra.

Marth lo miró estupefacto. La petición, o mejor dicho, la orden de su compañero le había desconcertado; tanto así que acabó con su sonrisa y le obligó a fruncir el ceño.

A Ike le hizo gracia; la verdad es que nunca había visto al príncipe con semejante expresión en su rostro, la cual le parecía menos fingida que la anterior.

- No me gusta que aparentes estar bien... – Aclaró con seriedad. A Marth le parecieron unas palabras bastante egoístas. –…cuando no lo estás. – Agregó.

Silencio. Un profundo silencio inundó el largo corredor de la mansión. Ike se distrajo por momentos, contemplando cómo la luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba por entre las ventanas del lugar.

- Cállate. – Solo una palabra bastó para traerlo de vuelta a su conversación.

Y le dolió; tanto el frío tono con que fue dicha, como saber que había salido de los labios de Lowell. Miró a los ojos de éste y le pareció, apenas por un segundo, que su mirada ya no se encontraba tan desierta como antes.

- No es asunto tuyo, ¿Sabes? – Habló el príncipe, cambiando nuevamente su expresión a _esa _sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa que parecía decir "todo está bien, no te preocupes". Oh, cómo la odiaba… pero Ike se encontraba lo suficientemente dolido como para volver a decirle que se dejara de estupideces.

Aún no se recuperaba de aquella fatal palabra. Un simple "cállate" había bastado para dejarlo fuera de lugar; y es que nunca había oído a Marth hablar de manera tan violenta… además de que, había logrado ver más allá de su impenetrable mirada y descubrir una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones que jamás pensó, encontraría en él.

Así es, el príncipe había bajado la guardia y había quedado expuesto ante Ike, dejándole ver, por apenas un miserable segundo, lo que realmente sentía. Le había mostrado todo su pasado, todo su dolor…

Pero ahora se encontraba sonriendo ante él, como siempre. Y sus ojos ya no revelaban nada.

- Con permiso. – Dijo Lowell, y con gráciles pasos, se alejó… perdiéndose en la oscuridad del corredor.

¿En qué momento había anochecido? No tenía idea; pero al parecer, el tiempo volaba cuando estaba con Marth.

* * *

_A pesar de aquella invisible máscara que llevas contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, pude ver en tu mirada más dolor del que yo mismo he experimentado en toda mi vida… y no logro comprender cómo es que mantienes esa alegre expresión en tu rostro. _

_Pero… bueno, después de todo, no es más que una falsa sonrisa…_

* * *

* * *

Fin!

Ok, se que es muuuuuuuy corto, y quizás muy cursi xD, pero va con la mejor intención n.n

Se acepta toda clase de críticas xD


	2. Lágrimas Sinceras

yeeey~

no fue un one-shot.. aún así, sigue siendo corto xD

como sea, enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

** Lágrimas Sinceras**

* * *

_Por una parte, siento que el mundo se cae a pedazos cada vez que lloras en frente mío; pero, por otra, me satisface ser el único ante quien lo hagas._

* * *

- Marth, cálmate… por favor. – Pidió, envolviendo torpemente con sus brazos al príncipe. Su voz se quebró por momentos; suerte que con los sollozos de Lowell no se oyera.

Vaya… ¿Cómo fue que llegó a la habitación de su compañero? ¿Y desde cuándo que éste se encontraba tan aferrado a él? No lo sabía; todo había ocurrido bastante rápido. Ike simplemente le había seguido hasta su habitación y no pudo contenerse al oír la dolida voz de Marth entre uno que otro lamento. Así que entró…

- Lo siento… - Murmuró el mercenario, sintiéndose culpable de la angustia del menor. Claro, porque seguramente si no le hubiese dicho a éste que "algo no andaba bien" con él, Marth no se hubiera lanzado a llorar como una niña.

- No es tu culpa. – Respondió el otro, secamente, aún en los brazos de Ike. Oh, qué manera de sentirse humillado… su orgullo no se lo perdonaría. Marth nunca se había visto tan necesitado de consuelo.

Pasaron minutos, que el príncipe confundió con horas; y el mercenario, con segundos. Se mantuvieron en silencio; sólo los incontrolables sollozos de Marth se hacían oír de vez en cuando. A pesar de eso, Ike no podía sentirse mejor. Le pareció egoísta, por supuesto, y también extraño, por su parte, el encontrarse en aquella oscura habitación, sentado en una cama desconocida, con Lowell llorando en su pecho.

- Ya es tarde… - Susurró el príncipe. Al parecer, las lágrimas se habían llevado con ellas su ánimo. Repentinamente, se separó del tierno abrazo de Ike, y se levantó, con elegancia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó confundido el mayor de los dos, en un estado como de profunda paz y tranquilidad.

- Vuelve a tu habitación. – Le pidió amablemente.

Su mirada, vacía en un principio, ahora expresaba una inmensa gratitud hacia su compañero.

Ya en la puerta, Ike miraba extrañado al príncipe. Pareció darse cuenta de que, al estar con los demás, utilizaba una máscara. _Esa _máscara, con _esa_ sonrisa falsa, y con _esa_ mirada… que simplemente no decía nada. Pero notó, también, que por primera vez, el príncipe se había quitado _la máscara _ante él… había dejado su orgullo de lado, y se había mostrado tan frágil y débil como nunca antes.

- Gracias, Ike. – Habló fuerte y claro, ofreciéndole algo más que su mano para estrecharla: una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera, como ninguna otra que el mercenario hubiese visto en el semblante de su compañero. No pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Tampoco pudo evitar abrazarlo.

- Puedes confiar en mí. – Susurró al oído del joven príncipe. – Siempre. – Agregó.

De ser por él mismo, se hubiese quedado así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo… pero no quería incomodar más al arisco de Marth, y mucho menos, no quería que nadie los viese en pleno pasillo, abrazándose; por lo cual, dio media vuelta y sin decir más, se fue.

No oyó la puerta de Lowell cerrarse hasta que bajó las escaleras por completo, para dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

_Bastó con tenerte entre mis brazos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito… bastó con sentir tus desesperadas manos aferrándose a mi espalda, para darme cuenta de que tú también me necesitas. _

* * *

reviews? :D


End file.
